Robin Hood (Character)
Robin Hood played Carth Onasi in Star Wars: Animals Of The Old Republic He is a Republic soldier Robin Hood played The Cashier in How The Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a cashier Robin Hood played Jafar in Br'er Fox (Aladdin) He is a Sorcerer Robin Hood played Captain Panaka in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is a captain Robin Hood played The Shoveler in Mystery Animals He is a superhero Robin Hood played Jor-El in Superwolf: The Last Son Of Krypton & Superwolf: The Movie He is a Kryptonian scientist Robin Hood played Peter McCallister in Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (PrinceBalto Style) He is a father Robin Hood played Ernist in Lady Kluck and Maid Marian 2: the adventures of Maid Marian in Golithland he is a Sea Dragon Robin Hood played Colonel Hathi's in The Birthday Book and The Birthday Book 2 Robin Hood played Legolas in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is an elf archer Robin Hood Played Ipi In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He is an Inca Robin Hood Played Sam Parrish In Jumanji (Princebalto Style) He is Alan's Father Robin Hood played King Triton in The Little Merfox He is a Merman Robin Hood played John Smith in Rebeccahontas He is a captain Robin Hood played Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Robin Hood the Fox He is a bear Robin Hood played RJ in Over the Mammal's Hedge He is a raccoon Robin Hood played The Cat in the Hat in The Fox in the Hat (2003) He is a cat Robin Hood played Frank Wilson in Danny and Bagheera Robin Hood played Adult Bambi in Tailsambi He is a Deer Robin Hood played Bato in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is from the Southern Water Tribe Robin Hood played Mickey Mouse in Robin Hood, Friar Tuck & Little John the Three Musketeers He is a Mouse Robin Hood played The Sultan in Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Buster, and Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Robin Hood played Mrs. Jumbo in Tod (Dumbo) He is an Elephant Robin Hood played George Darling in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) He is Wendy's Father Robin Hood played Chewbacca in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a Wookie Robin Hood played Hakoda In Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is chief of the Southern Water Tribe Robin Hood Played Mufasa In The Fox King (ToonJoey34 style) He is a lion Robin Hood Played King Stefan in Sleeping Vixey He is a King Robin Hood Played Aladdin in Robin Hoodladdin He is a Street Rat Robin Hood Played Adult Simba in The Cartoon King (My Version), The Robin Hood King, He is a Lion Robin Hood Played Jack Sparrow In Animals Of The Caribean NuclearZoen Animal Style He is a Pirate Robin Hood Played In The Bear's New Groove Robin Hood Played Ash Pan in Return to Neverland, The Birthday Book and The Birthday Book 2 He is a Edward and Colonel Hathi Robin Hood Played Po in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a Red Teletubby Robin Hood played Wayne Werewolf in Hotel Transylvania (JimmyandFriends Style) He is a werewolf Robin Hood played Timothy Q. Mouse in Cody (Dumbo) and Roo (Dumbo) He is a mouse Robin Hood played Pongo in 101 Cubs He is a Dalmatian Robin Hood played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) Portrayals In Trent Hood He is Played by Trent In Danny Hood He is Played by Danny In Fievel Hood He is Played by Fievel Mousekawitts In Dimitri Hood He is Played by DimitriCategory:CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Robin Hood CharactersCategory:FoxesCategory:Male CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroesCategory:Fun charactersCategory:Fun CharactersCategory:Crazy CharactersCategory:Singing charactersCategory:WinniesCategory:Fun and Fancy Free CharactersCategory:Red CharactersCategory:Green CharactersCategory:Yellow Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Adults Category:Water Characters